divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Hayes
| image= | caption= | age=16 | Born=Candor | Faction=Dauntless | gender=Male | height=Unknown | weapon=Unknown | fate=Alive | appears=''Divergent, ''Insurgent | mention=N/A | portrayer= }} Peter is a central antagonist in Divergent, who was originally from Candor and is one of Tris' enemies. Throughout the course of the first novel, Peter is shown to be cruel, antagonistic, ill-tempered, and easily jealous. He is usually seen with his two lackeys, Molly and Drew and his behavior is often unpredictable and violent. Biography ''Divergent'' Peter transferred from Candor to Dauntless at the beginning of the novel. During Dauntless initiation he constantly mocked Tris and her friends. He was usually second to Edward who was the only person who could best him in fights and other activities. Peter is the person who stabs Edward in the eye to guaranteed his place as number one in rankings. In the second part of the initiation he is shown to be second to Tris with a total of eight minutes in the simulation. Later in the novel he participates in the kidnapping and near death of Tris along with Drew and Al. By the end of the first novel, he is encountered by Tris as one of the Dauntless members who were not brought under the simulation's control. When Tris threatens to kill him, he takes Tris' bluff but is shot in his arm. Eventually, Tris brings him along with them for information about the computers controlling the simulations, upon his request, in fear of being killed by their leaders. ''Insurgent'' Peter is brought to the Amity compound with Tris and the others upon his request, still suffering from his bullet wound on his arm. At one point, he steals the Erudite disk from Tris' room and eventually gets beaten up by Tris for it, with Tobias taking it from him. During their last day in the compound, when the Erudite and traitor Dauntless came for them, as they were escaping, Peter was almost shot and killed, if not for Tris who pushed him out of the way. It was later revealed that he survived the rest of the way and eventually rejoined the Erudite. When Tris surrenders herself to the Erudite for testing, Peter is assigned as her Dauntless guard. They occasionally share conversations as Peter escorts her through Erudite hallways. When Tris' death was finalized, it is soon revealed that Peter has been planning saving Tris all this time, because he feels indebted to Tris for saving him. He dyed a paralytic serum purple to match the death serum and switched them, and faked the wire connected to the heart monitor. When everyone believed her to be dead, Peter brought Tris to Tobias and they all escaped the Erudite compound together. They eventually get away and into the Abnegation part of the city where the factionless and some of the Dauntless members are now staying. He is confronted by Edward who threatens him, and later sees Tris and Christina in Amity clothes, sneaking away from the Abnegation headquarters. He tells them that he will not be joining the others in their invasion mission. Physical Appearance Peter is tall, good-looking, with dark, shiny hair that gleams even in relative darkness. His eyebrows turn up naturally, and he has a wide white smile. His nose is long with a narrow bridge, and his eyes are wide and dark green. He's described as innocent and kind looking. His voice is higher than the average males. Personality Peter is shown as being extremely cruel. He has been suspected to have stabbed Edward in the eye to get his place, as number one in the rankings and he nearly killed Tris when he and his friend (Drew) threatened to throw her into the chasm. Tris's friend Al also helped Peter and Drew. Al did it out of fear and jealousness. Peter's characterization grows more complex in Insurgent. We learn why he saved Tris as he did. He tends to follow the "eye for an eye" moral code and dislikes being indebted to someone. He also seemed to think of his own good more than anyone, by joining the Erudite and becoming a traitor, but in the end he saves Tris. Relationships with other characters 'Drew and Molly' Main articles: Drew & Molly Drew and Molly are described as being Peter's lackeys. Their true relationships are unknown but they probably respect Peter and see him as their leader. They are also very similar to Peter because they all tend to be mean to other initiates and taunt them. 'Tris' ''Main article: Tris The relationship between Tris and Peter is complex, but primarily negative, as he relentlessly bullied her during their initiation into Dauntless. Despite this, they accidentally save the lives of each other on numerous occasions, and he saved her from being executed while being held at Erudite headquarters. Category:Characters Category:Candor Category:Antagonist Category:Transfer